Study Hard, You Try Hard!
by Keerok
Summary: Gokudera is helping Yamamoto study for Uni Finals at Yamamoto's place while his dad is out.


**Summary**:  
Yamamoto and Gokudera spend some time studying for their fall semester finals during a snow storm while the dad is out of town.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR and nothing of it. I simply own the idea of my fanfic.

A.N - This is my first fanfic and I love and totally ship 8059! Please read and review. Tell me anything I can improve on and I'll try my best to do so. This is just a splurge that I thought about while my friends are studying and stressing out for their Uni finals during the first snowfall.

"Oi! Baseball Idiot! Get your head out of your ass! Your final is tomorrow and you'll be a disgrace to the Tenth if you end up failing" a certain emerald eyed hybrid said with a growl of pure annoyance.

"Hahaha, sorry 'Dera it's just so hard to concentrate.. As always I guess. I don't understand people who can look at words for so many hours and remember it at the same time!" Yamamoto said with a minute sigh, his head in his palm as both of them sat sitting in Yamamoto's living room, both of them under the Futon.  
"Speaking of Tsuna though, he's so lucky that his finals were cancelled due to the snow."

"I don't think Reborn is too pleased about it though, he was drilling the Tenth for hours on end pounding (literally) equations into his head and almost engraved them into his arm if Kyoko-Chan hadn't walked in." The silver hair said with a grim face.

"Haha, really? Wow, that must've been gruesome. I'm sure it wasn't that real though! How could a kid come up with something so crazy?" Yamamoto said in a carefree manner.  
"...Gokudera."

"What is it baseball Idiot?"  
Gokudera said still writing down notes, not caring to look up.

"I'm tired, let's take a break."  
Yamamoto exhaled falling on the table in exasperation from not being able to understand any of the concepts that were written on the page protected sheet.

Gokudera now just wondering which deity has given him such undesired indignation glared through his bangs and sighed with a final slump of pure exhaustion.  
"Fine, I need a pause from your stupidity anyway, it's starting to make me nauseous."

Yamamoto's smile never faltered from its place and he simply nodded folded up his arms and laid his head down.

Gokudera mentally berated Yamamoto for being able to take a break so carelessly when something so crucial was going to come tomorrow. He paused to look out the window and noticed that a snow storm was raging outside.  
It had actually already had a good 50cm accumulating and still going. Out of some stray train that had railed onto his mind-track, he thought to himself that he might as well go out and shovel it up for the idiot. However his excuse being:  
"If the idiot misses his exam because of some stupid snow that would make everyone look down on the Vongola!"

Putting on his red sweatshirt, a black windbreaker, one of Yamamoto's winter jackets, his red, skull-printed tuque, a pair of Yamamoto's reflective, white and baby blue snowboarding goggles, a scarf around his neck, red, skull bandana, and finally his black and red, studded boots, he went to brave the cold with his single snow shovel.

Looking back at the idiot sleeping on the table with such ignorance with a gentle smirk visible on his face made the silverette want to throw the shovel right at him and tell him to do it, but mid-thought he paused and remembered that the baseball obsessed nut really had been studying hard these past few days, going for almost 12 hours a day. He really deserved at least a nap.

"I'm getting soft!" Gokudera ranted as he stepped outside.

-Meanwhile in Yamamoto's dream-

"Just swing your arms like this and grip your hands just like that. Yeah! Perfect! See 'Dera! Now you're a pro baseball player!"  
Yamamoto said as he had his arms around said person with a tight grip around their arms and hands, and of course with that 1000 watt smile on his face.

"Baseball Idiot! You don't think I know how to hold a stupid baseball bat when I've seen you do it over a thousand times!" Gokudera said vehemently, desperately trying to hide the deep red stained upon his cheeks.  
The couple was standing on an empty baseball field, the sunset at their backs simply basking in the same position in a summer field without a care in the world and only the two of them in the entire area.  
This was one of Yamamoto's dream fantasies, something on his bucket list that he absolutely wanted to do with the sole person he loved in the entirely of the world. Gazing into the iridescent green eyes of his short-fused enigma, he thought to himself that he could stay like this forever, playing his most loved thing with his most loved person, holding him close with the air of an inane amount of affection...

-Back Outside-

Gokudera cleared half of the driveway and the path towards the house was finally clear after a good hour of plowing.  
"That idiot better ace that fucking test tomorrow or I swear I'm gonna shove one up his ass!" Gokudera said, panting a little heavily.  
He leaned against the shovel, head down, one wrist on top of the other. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, The hybrid took a very well deserved smoke break.

"If only the snow could melt as fast as my cigarette did!" He snorted with a puff of smoke.

Then, he face-palmed hard with a groan of morose irritation,  
"Must be the ramifications of being with That idiot for too long"

Lighting up his Vongola Ring, the 10th generation storm guardian opened up two boxes from his Vongola Gear with his skull flame and Uri coming out in a gleam of red light.  
"Uri! Help me get rid of this snow!"

But of course, Uri just clawed his face and ran inside.

"Stupid cat!" he huffed  
"Let's just get this over with.  
FLAME ARROW!"

Instantly, the snow had all melted on the path and the driveway, and there was a perfect rectangular shape formed.

"Finally. Now I have to go deal with that lummox."

-Back in the Dream-  
Still in the same position, the couple's eyes were locked onto each others. It was impossible not to see the intense affection in their gaze if one were even a mile away. The moment was so crisp as the baseball player spun his other around and held him face to face in a tighter grasp, the bat falling to the ground.  
"Gokudera, may I?" Yamamoto said pushing the hair behind the ear of said person, cupping his face, curling his fingers to go under his chin and pulling him in.  
About to meet him halfway with both their lips parted, Yamamoto hears a startling loud boom! And everything faints into blackness.

-in the living room-  
Lifting his head in a dreary daze, Yamamoto scanned his surroundings to find that his little bomber tsundere wasn't studying intensely in front of him anymore. Going downstairs and peering out the corner, he saw that Gokudera was at the front door starting to slip out of some very wet clothing and layers.

"Where did you go, 'Dera? Out for a walk?" Yamamoto said with a cheeky grin standing near the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Che! Like Hell in this weather! And stop calling me that!" Gokudera spewed half-heartedly with exhaustion in his voice.

"Hahaha, well I just assumed cause you're wearing all of that gear. Are those my googles and jacket? It looks good on you 'Dera!" The cheeky guardian said leaning against the wall beside him.

"Well if you're gonna get sassy about it then take it back!" The storm guardian spat out throwing the jacket and goggles back to his counterpart guardian with a blush hidden in his bangs.

"Woah 'Dera! The jacket's wet, I guess I'll go hang it for you!" Yamamoto said with no flinch and catching the items with ease.

"Whatever Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera spat out.

"Haha, alright be right b-..."

Yamamoto was stopped mid-sentence with an awe-striking scene taking place right in front of him:  
Gokudera had already taking off everything and was only in his navy blue sweats and was in the process of taking off his wet, red half button long sleeve, exposing a very (in The katana wielder's opinion) sexy, toned body with unblemished pale skin.

In matter of seconds, Gokudera could feel a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapping around his waist with a nice warming feeling. He almost moaned at the touch if he hadn't stopped himself by bitting his lower lip. His arms were over his head trapped in his half-taken off shirt, and it was a sensory pleasure beyond any that he has felt in some time. They haven't touched in weeks because of the pilling exams, and though Yamamoto sneaked a chaste kiss, a stress-reliever massage, a relaxing cuddle in bed, or a combination of all three, he's been secretly dying for a moment like this.  
"Wha-what are you doing Takeshi? You should be studying right now, st-stop fucking around!" the shorter Guardian spatted out.

"I'm sorry 'Dera but with your body all exposed like that, I couldn't resist." The baseball player said pulling off the shirt over his lover's head and licking his nape, earning a moan from said person.

"Take-Takeshi! Damn you! I can feel you smirking along my neck you bastard!" The smoking-bomb gasped out, losing all of his venom before the words even came in.

"Mm, Hayato, I know you secretly love it.. Especially when I do this right over here!" The rain guardian breathed out along a low area of the bomber's neck in a low husky voice. Making the latter shiver in anticipation, his hairs sticking up all along his body. Bitting down and sucking hard, the player was rewarded with a moan that turned him on so much, pushing him further.

With force, the individual with the volatile personality turned his head and pulled the other's towards him, ending with their mouths crashing against each other with deep heated kisses, only parting for an instant for desperate needs of oxygen breaks.

"Bedroom! Now! I'm not doing it on the floor again like last time, I at least have my dignity left to do it in a proper environment!" Gokudera barked in between heated make-outs and coaxing both to move closer towards the stairs.

"Wow Hayato, I don't know if I could last to wait that long before we reach my bedroom, I wouldn't mind doing you on the couch right now." Yamamoto said, with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Though the blunt statement turned the tsundere on by 100% more than he was before, he could still be hard-headed, even when clouded with a mist of lust in his judgement.  
"No, Bedroom. Now!"

"Mah, Mah. 'Dera. Whatever makes you happy." Yamamoto fit in between breaths.

Garments falling down, covering every other step. The couple ended up in the bedroom on the bed, Yamamoto on top of Gokudera, with only their tight-knit boxers on

"You're so predictable wearing baseball printed boxers! You're like a kid!" The silverette scolded out.

"Haha, you know you're one to talk 'Dera!" Yamamoto charmed as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. He's been yearning for this for too long.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked down seeing that he had worn his favorite satin red boxers with as dynamite imprinted as Yamamoto had baseballs and bats on his.  
"Sh-Shut up! Dynamite are way cooler than baseballs anyway!"  
Gokudera said trying to hide away again in his tousled hair.  
"Besides, why are stalling like this anyway! Just get on with it already!"

"Haha, alright Hayato. But for the record, you started it." The tanned skinned male mused while continuing to suck and lick all along his lover's body, as his hands perused the rest of it that wasn't being ministered to.

"Ngh, are you always this talkative in bed? You're really killing the mood with your-"

Gokudera was cut off in mid sentence when Yamamoto came up again to start another set of hot kisses, but that wasn't the thing that really stopped him. It was the warm calloused hand cupping his groin in such an ecstatic way. He let out a moan that would've vibrated throughout the room if he didn't have it echoing in the other's mouth. Yamamoto was enjoying himself a little too much, telling by his grin while they battled for dominance with their tongues pushing and swirling back and forth between the two.

The baseball player detached and began to move back down, pulling off Gokudera's boxers along with his body, causing a certain someone's hard-on to spring up, dripping a fair amount of pre-cum dribbling down.

Engrossed in the moment, the kintoke-wielder engulfed the member down to the root in one go. Slowly moving up and down its length with slow sucks and wrapping his tongue around it making small circles. The G look-a-like then gasped from the surprise and moaned with pure pleasure as his eyes rolled back. Yamamoto then took the moment to slip 2 fingers inside his mouth alongside with the engorged organ, quickly slicking them up and slipping them into the entrance of his uke. Slowly swirling, being careful not to go too fast in fear of tearing his partner because they haven't made love in a while. After adjusting a bit, he began to start scissoring, still going at a slow pace.

Yamamoto, pleased with his progress, finally added a third finger, pushed around a little more, and added a fourth. He then proceeded to prodding around until he found that "Sweet spot" that always made his hybrid scream and writhe in pleasure underneath him. Finding it, said person moaned out, triggering Yamamoto to start twisting and curling his fingers in that spot. That was the breaking point causing the white hot liquid to flow throughout the cavern of the raven-haired boy's mouth and dribbling out the sides.

Swallowing it all while still holding the hard appendage in his mouth, Yamamoto pulled off with a 'pop' and licked his lips.  
"Looks like you're still not satisfied 'Dera. I didn't know that you wanted this that badly" he smirked coyly.

"Sh-Shut up idiot! If you have time to talk, then finish the job!" The Italian halfer panted.

"You're so impatient 'Dera. You really have to learn..." Twisting and curling his fingers while pulling them out causing the person under him to moan out "...Learn that the best things always come last!"

Swiping some of his favorite type of milk off of his face, the katana wielder slicked himself up and positioned himself at the other's entrance.  
"May I?" he said with a sly, sexy smile.

Gokudera could only moan in response.

"I'll try to be gentle Hayato, we haven't done this in what feels like forever!" he said slowly pushing in with the head, moaning with the slow torchure. Meanwhile, the uke buried his head into the nook of his seme's neck and bit down hard causing it to bleed a little. Yamamoto, being a little of a masochist when it came to Gokudera hurting him, moaned out his hybrid's name in pleasure.

Trying with all of his will not to grind his partner into the bed, the rain guardian went at a slow pace, sheathing himself steadily 'till he was completely instilled deep inside his counterpart guardian.  
"*hah* *hah* Can I move now 'Dera?"

" No idiot, just stand there and wait for the world to come to an end!" the person in question spat out into the other's neck.

Yamamoto chuckled and began moving. Slowly at first, giving his partner enough time to adjust before moving again, but after that, the pace started to quicken faster and faster and they both got lost in the moment. Both of them moaning loudly into each others ears, running shivers down their backs simultaneously. After maximizing his speed, Yamamoto hadn't really pleasured himself in a while, not since they had last touched anyway, so the toll was being taken onto his body. He couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned out and grasped his counterpart's member firmly and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Hayato, I can't hold it any longer! I'm gonna.."

and they both screamed out each other's names at the same time.

"HAYATO!"

"TAKESHI!"

Everything went white and hazy, Yamamoto quickly pulling out before collapsing beside his one and only Storm guardian. They were both paralyzed in a brief few seconds of Nirvana. After finally regaining their basic senses, the baseball player gave a quick peck to Gokudera's lips as the bomber gazed at his sun-kissed, toned lover, passing out in exhaustion. Yamamoto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before following suite.

-The next morning-

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SET ME UP YESTERDAY! NOW SHAME IS GONNA RAIN DOWN ONTO THE VONGOLA TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU WON'T PASS THAT STUPID FINAL OF YOURS! IDIOTA!"

"Mah, mah 'Dera! We studied really hard yesterday, it's just that we got carried away in the moment. It's okay, everything will turn out fine!"

"YOU CALL CUDDLING FOR A WHOLE NIGHT STUDYING? ALL YOU DID WAS CLEAN US UP, SLIP ON A PAIR OF BOXERS ON THE BOTH OF US AND MEMORIZED THE LINES OF MY BODY INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN STUDY MATERIAL!" Gokudera had to look away, the blush very apparent on his face.

"Haha, but I find your body much more interesting than any old textbook 'Dera!" The one in question cheekily replied.

"Stop calling me that! And don't come near me! I can't have you spreading your idiocy on me! I can already feel like I'm gonna break out in hives."

"Anyway Hayato, let's stay in bed today until I have to go take my test! It'll be funner that way! Come on! Quiz me!" the Inu owner said petulantly with a puppy face.

"Che! Like hell you baseball idi-"

Gokudera was cut off by the ringing of Yamamoto's cellphone next to them on the desk.

"See you jock! You woke up the whole neighbourhood! It's probably the police coming to take you away right now!"

Picking up the phone from the receiver, the Italian calmed himself and spoke,

"Hello?"

It was an automated Machine,

"Hello! This is a message for: Yamamoto Takeshi from Nanimori University. We are calling to unfortunately inform you that your exams have been cancelled today and will not be able to be taken due to the heavy snowfall of the previous night. We do apologize for this inconvenience and have a wonderful day. To repeat Press 1 - *Click*"

"Looks like we can have the whole day to ourselves now 'Dera! I told you everything would be alright." The super lucky student said, already overhearing the conversation on the phone and embracing his uke from behind, both of them still clad only in boxers.

"Rah! You stupid, stupid, jock!" Gokudera spat out. "How come you can be so carefree and never receive the consequences!"

"Maybe it's because it's a healthier lifestyle 'Dera! Come on! You should try! Let's sleep some more in my bed!" Yamamoto said while lifting his lover over his shoulders and bringing him back to the futon.

"Let me go idiot! I still have my finals to study for too!" the blushing captive yelled out.

"Haha, I'm sure you're more than ready for them! Let's just enjoy the moment right now!" Yamamoto grinned while he brought his ally back into bed holding him into a tight embrace.

"Che! If I fail! I swear I'm gonna blow you to pieces!"

"Haha, I think someone needs another stress relieving session." Yamamoto smirked and put his head under the covers.

"Wha-What are you doing! Get out from there! You are NOT doing this again!"

.. and the rest of the day went on something a little like that.

_**The**_** END**


End file.
